Turn the Page
by TikaLee
Summary: fanfic of James Hetfield :p
1. Chapter 1

**Turn the Page**

_Life is like a book, every time we turn the page we get closer to the end. Some say that we have the power to write our story other say its already written and can't be changed_

"So how long has this been going on?" James asked in a harsh tone to Francesca

"Look James, lets just leave this behind an..." James didn't let her finish

"Just answer the damn question!" he demanded

"For quite awhile" she said in a low tone and turned away from him and then turn back to him "I'm sorry babe" and tried to hug him but James could only just push her away. And sat down and put his hands on his head. There was so much pounding in his head of anger to the fact that he couldn't believe the reality of his relationship was going down the drain. All those years with Francesca just didn't mean anything to him anymore and he was ready to move on.

James stood up and Francesca stood a couple feet away not knowing what to do or say.

"Will this is how ends huh?" he said with a weak smile

Francesca looked at him confused "n-n-n-o"

"It's OVER Francesca and have a nice life" and left.

Layla sat backstage in front of a mirror as a make-up artist was getting her ready for the fashion show that only a minutes away. She sat calm on the chair trusting that the make-up artist wouldn't leave her looking a clown. Even though it was hard when everyone in the fashion industry knows that it is never calm backstage and a million things are running through peoples mind that makes it hard to even constrate.

"Layla! Layla!" one of the fashion assistant yelled

Layla closed her eyes and looked at the make-up artist "Please tell me you're done?"

"Yes hone just some lip gloss" he spoke as he applied it on her lips "and we are done".

Layla smiled "Thanks" before she even look at herself in the mirror the fashion assistant yanked her off the seat.

"Layla the show is going to start like in 10 minutes " he looked frantically at his watch " and you're still not changed" he said worried.

"Someone get her some clothes!" he yelled and everyone looked at him like a crazy mad man.

As much as Layla loved what she did she couldn't help to feel like a rag doll at times. Being pulled here and there, getting her hair done and the crazy make-up and clothes. It wasn't long until she strode down and back the runway and changed again. Soon enough the gig was wrapping up and everyone was getting ready to leave home and so was she.

She was making her way to her car with her little suit case rolling behind her when her phone ringed. She groaned it was her manger Alexandra and she really wasn't in the mood of talking but decided to pick it up anyways.

"Hellooo" she answered and unlocked the car and popped open the trunk.

"Layla! I'm glad I got hold of you! I just booked you the most amazing show for you"

"oooo" she spoke not so interested "will it better be good Alex" she said as she struggle to put her suit case in the trunk with one hand but managed to.

"Will Candice got sick and you will be replacing her for this Friday for the Victoria Secret Fashion Show! in New York City!"

"Oh damn Alex!" and closed the trunk of her car and leaned against it "Thats great...wait Alex today is Wednesday and its 11:04p.m." right there she knew that Alex had played a fast one on her.

"Yea I know" she said in a very calm voice

"Will that pretty much means I have to leave tonight"

"Yea everything is taken care off you just have to check in and I have a present for you also"

"Oh really and may I know where am going to stay at?"

"In the fabulous Hilton hotel my dear" and giggled

"Okay then I guess you got yourself a deal then"

Alexandra gave her the information to check in the airport and hotel and only had time to stop by her place to take a quick shower and pack some clean clothes and head to the airport that would leave in a hour to New York City. She hurried and checked in "So here's your boarding ticket and..." the counter lady handed her a portfolio and a yellow envelope " And this is yours also". Layla smiled "Thank you" and started to head to her gate and it turned out that it was her new portfolio and Alexandra expected her to meet some clients that just meant more work on this trip and in the yellow envelope had some extra backstage passes for the fashion show.

It was about a 4 to 5 hour flight to New York so she was able to get some sleep. By the time she got to her hotel room she was 4 in the morning and she would have to get up and started exploring New York. But she had to be at Time Square by 11 at noon for interviews and pictures for the Victoria Secret Show. But all that was in Laylas mind was taking a hot shower and lay in bed.

"Are you ready to order sir?"

"Ummm can I get some coffee"

"Sure thing sir anything else?"

James shook his head the waiter left. James had left to New York to meet up with the guys and it was perfect timing since of what had happened with Francesca. And didn't want to think about it and looked at his watch and was becoming impatient to the fact that Lars was no one to be seen.

"Hey it's James you asshole" he was obviously sent to voicemail "I guess you ain't coming anymore and I'll see you later in the hotel" and hanged up the phone and decided to head to the hotel to see if Kirk or Jason had arrived.

He stopped a cab and got in but someone else was also. James was taken away from this gorgeous female. With long dark brown hair and big green hazel eyes.

"You don't mind sharing a cab, do you?" asked James

"Uhhh nope" and smiled at him and James couldn't help to smile back

There was obviously a sexual attraction between the two. They where still starring at each other until they where interrupted by the taxi driver Brooklyn accent.

"Where are going today?"

They laughed and James smiled and nodded his head for her to tell the taxi driver.

"Ummm I mean uh Time Square" and so the taxi driver took off.

"Pretty nice weather, don't you think" and James mentally slapped himself.

"yea it is" she smiled

The cab stopped and the gorgeous female took her walled

"Hey don't worry about it" James spoke

"Nah it's-"going through the different dollars bills

"C'mon it's the least thing I can do, I mean it was bad enough sharing a cab with me" and smiled.

"Okay, umm thank you: and took one good last look at him and watched the cab blend with the rest of New York City.

It just happened that the female was Layla she couldn't help to think how kind he was since not everyone was in New York. Not anyone will share a cab and how incredibly hot he was also.

"Oh Fuck!" she wanted to kick her self in the head right there. She was so to taken away from the guy that she forgot her brand new portfolio and the extra passes for the show also in the cab. It wasn't like she could go chase down in Time Square because it was Time Square all the damn cabs looked the same. "fucken fuck" she murmured to herself she was so screwed now.

Just as James was getting out of the cab the taxi driver was calling him

"Sir, Sir your stuff"

James was confused he had his wallet and cell phone in his pocket.

"My stuff" he mumbled

"Yea, I'm not going to be responsible for any lost okay"

James grabbed the big black leather portfolio album thing and saw threw it and immediately knew to whom it belonged to.

"Yea, thanks man" he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James was amazed by the female he had just met moments ago he wanted to go back and return the item but it was Time Square. There was hundred and thousands of people his chance of seeing her again was mostly likely one in a million.

As he got on the elevator he couldn't help stop thinking about her. He didn't really understand why if he was James Hetfield he could get anyone he wanted. But was helping on case of Francesca and he was done really the papers where being flied and there was no looking back. He got off the elevator and headed to the room and slid the card. He heard shuffling threw the room nothing really that could distract him from looking threw all pictures of the portfolio.

"Hey" said Lars confused as he was putting on his jacket

"Hey" James said not interested on Lars as he still looked through the portfolio.

"Wasn't I suppose to meet you at the cafe shit?"

"Yea but I'm here aren't I" still looked at the portfolio

"What are you looking at?" and snatched the portfolio away

Just as he pulled it away a yellow envelope fell and James quickly grabbed it. Lars was too distracted to even notice. James saw what was in it passes for a fashion show and it was there it hit him that maybe he would she the gorgeous female there.

"Damn! James where can I get myself one" he spoke chuckling and still looking at the portfolio.

"Hey it's not mine" and snatched it back "but if we go to this" showing him the passes "maybe I'll find her and giver her belongings"

"Yea and maybe you can get laid" and flopped on the couch

James ignored Lars comment "So are you up for it" James asked

"Fuck," Lars sighed "yea I guess" he did not sound so enthusiastic "the guys aren't coming until tomorrow anyways the flight got delayed"

So it was planned that they would go to the show that night.

Backstage was hectic people running back and forth. Lining up models just minutes before the show had to start. Unlike other fashion shows the Victoria Secret fashion show was different because it was broadcast live and there was live performances by famous musicians. And of course they where almost half naked couldn't forget that.

"Welcome to the Victoria Secret Fashion..." she heard Heidi Klum's voice and soon after that she heard the Black Eyed Peas music blast everywhere in the venue.

James and Lars had found seats closed enough to see the runway and everything on it. They passes that where in the yellow envelope had definitely helped.

"Go! GO! Layla! " and Layla went on the runway wearing some lime green swimsuit that had this arrangement of what seemed like form of a peacot feathers behind her only they out of hard plastic and lime green. That definitely complented her long dark brown hair.

James had his eyes in the runway but was losing hope as he watched model after model pass by.

"James, can you please fucken stop," Lars sighed "fucken shit, not even five minutes into it and you're already impatient" Lars hissed but James took a small peak in the portfolio and remembered those green hazel eyes he seen into earlier. As he looked up to the runway and immediately recognized the goddess with a light olive tan skin tone and long dark brown hair and those beautiful eyes and the amazing white smile.

"Hey, hey James! that's her" Lars said as he elbowed James to catch his attention of course James had already notice her.

"Yea it is" he smiled and admired how beautiful she was. They both got to see her a couple of more times and wearing less and less nothing that James minded about. And it wasn't long before James and Lars went backstage.

"Look Lars just stay here while I look for her okay"

"Yea yea, whatever" Lars spoke as he picked at the food on the snack table and began to help himself with a glass of champagne.

James asked around and eventually made it where the models were. James was nervous for some reason he didn't know why but he was there just something different about this girl that gave him a good vibe. That in someway he wanted to look good infront of her. James then spotted her after several minutes of being around half naked girls. She was sitting with a pink robe that few of the other models had on. She was sitting in front of mirror just looking lost. It just seemed like everyone was not ready to leave but she was.

Layla looked up and saw the reflection on the mirror. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was the guy she had shared a cab with earlier. She quickly turned around and took a better close at those blue eyes of the guy and knew it was him.

James could only smile "I believe this belongs to you" and showed her a black portfolio.

Layla eyes almost popped out of here eye sockets "Oh my god!" she said disbielf "Than-" she wasn't able to finish when Heidi Klum interrupted there conversation.

"Will James Hetfield what brings you here" James was totally caught by surprise and could tell the female he had came for was totally bothered by the rude interruption. "Heidi Klum but you already now that I know, so what brings you here" And was already touching his arms and was "flirting". And stood between James and Layla making Layla back up somewhere else. James could tell the female he had came for was totally bothered by the way she was pushed away.

"Me" and the Layla made her way next to him and held his hand Layla looked up at the guy who caught her off guard and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Heidi rolled her eyes and burst into a mean laugh "really?" she asked trying to hold her laugh.

"Yea" he spoke "Now if you don't mind we have some catching up to do"

"See you've forgotten about Seal" Heidi spoke

Layla eyes where getting watery just remembering .

*FLASHBACK*

**"Babe I love you so much" Layla said as she kissed Seal**

**Seal smiled "Will all I know is that am very lucky to have someone like you"**

**Layla smiled and pecked his lips again "Why can't you stay a little big longer" she spoke as she kissed his neck**

**"Damn you make everything so difficult" Seal whispered as his hands ran down her back Layla kissed him until Seal broke the kiss. And Layla arms flapped at her side with frustration. She didn't understand why Seal was acting wierd. She looked to the side as she clenched her jaw.**

**"Why do you do that?" Layla asked a bit hurt**

**"Do what?" he asked as he grabbed his jacket**

**"As stupid as it sounds you don't treat me the same Seal and will-"Layla was cut short**

**"Layla please not now" he said very annoyed**

**"You're not the same anymore" she said as she grabbed her bag "don't wait for me" she spoke out as she was left the room with her stuff.**

***Later that Night***

**Layla was walking down the hall to the room. Maybe she was overacting she though to herself. She slipped in the card and she heard rumbling in the room and turned on light.**

**She didn't believe what she saw she couldn't believe had foudn Seal with Heidi in bed.**

**"This is what I wanted to see" Layla said clapping her hands and holding back on her tears but was not succesful .**

**Seal jumped out of the bed "No no no Layla this isn't what you think"**

**"What that you fucked her Seal!' she said and saw Heidi smirking.**

**Seal tried to grab Layla's hands "Don't touch me!" she took a step back "you disgust me!"**

Layla flashback was interrupted by James holding on her hand tighter.

"Heidi I was looking for you everywhere and" Seal stopped and looked at layla with James "Layla?" he spoke but Layla did not respond and eyed James up and down.

Layla swallowed hard her anger and put on a fake smile

"I think we have to go now" he spoke again and and pulled Heidi by her wrist and also put a fake smile. To try to cover the fact that he was bothered by Layla friend?

Layla watched him go further away and she couldn't handle it anymore and buried her face on the guy chest. But soon pulled away and got herself together.

"I'm so sorry must of put you in such a awkward situation"

James smiled

"Talk about first impression...fuck" she murmured "You must think I'm a complete nut job"

He smiled "Actually no I don't and that chick caught both of us off guard"

Layla couldn't help to smile and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Will I really appreciate you bringing my portfolio...I really don't know how to repay you this...this made my day" and looked up at him

"What about dinner" he paused "tomorrow night? me and you?" he asked

Layla smiled "yea that sounds good"

"Yes?" James asked again because he was surprised by the answer

"Yes" she giggled "you seem surprised" she smiled

They both exchanged numbers

"Will it was nice meeting you James..?" Layla asked

"James Hetfield " he answered

"And the same with you...?"

"Layla Evans" she smiled as they both shaked hands


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"So where the hell is Jason again?" Lars asked impatient to James and Kirk who where having breakfast down the lobby of the hotel.

"Fuck, Fuck man, how many time have we told him not be late to this kinds of stuff?" Lars asked out loud before anyone could answer he answered it himself.

"Too many fuckin times" James could only nod and pretend to listen like always and Kirk just rolled his eyes and kept drinking his coffee.

James and Kirk kept eating and listening to Lars complains like always and soon enough Jason arrived after 20 minutes of Lars complains and what not's.

"Sorry guys, I just came from the airport" he said out of breath and took of his jacket and sat.

"Better late than never" Kirk spoke as he sipped on his hot coffee

Lars was too pist to say anything to him "my fucken ass" he murmured to himself quietly. James looked at Lars and he just rolled his eyes because he had to tell everyone about the important new he had to tell.

"Will MTV wants to tape us in a gig and then air it" Lars said bothered and shot Jason a look but Jason was to busy skimming through the menu.

"And when exactly is this happening?" asked Kirk

"By this coming Thursday" Lars answered as he put his elbows on the table he was definitely stressed out by just thinking about it.

They kept talking a bit and finish eating their breakfast and all got up to leave. When James felt his phone vibrate.

"ehh hello" he answered and no one responded so he hanged up and saw that the call was private and had a feeling that it was Francesca. He put his phone away no wanting to think about her.

"So guys James met this supermodel chic" Lars spoke

James stayed silent but he couldn't keep a straight face for that long.

"Damn James already in the rebound huh?" Kirk said and laughed

"How does she look" Jason asked

"She's cute" he spoke trying to keep his cool and not showing any emotion that he felt not showing that he couldn't stop thinking about her,of how beautiful she was.

"Yea man, James here met her in a fashion show" Lars spoke again as they started to walk "And to top it off shes one of those Victoria Secret models you know that walk around in underwear" he finished saying.

"No fucken way! Seriously?" Kirk asked surprised

"Fuck James hook us up" Jason said with a laugh

"I just met the girl" James spoke and smiled but then felt his phone vibrate "Hey guys umm I'll catch up to guys in a minute" as he took out his cell phone and they guys smiled assuming that it was about Layla.

"Say hi for us okay" Lars spoke and patted him in the back and they left James alone

James looked at the screen of his phone 'private'

"hello" he answered

"Hey" fromt he other phone line he heard the weak greeting of Francesca and James stayed silent "are you there?" she asked

"Yea..yea I am" he said calm not trying to get carried away with the anger he still had

"James I really miss you, I miss you like crazy, I-I need you James"

James went deaf for a moment and took a deep breath "Look I don't have time for this Francesca" James didn't know what to think about this situation anymore the pounding in his head was coming back again but where soon interrupted by Francesca voice.

"James you've met someone haven't you?" she asked in a harsh tone

"Look Francesca I really don't have time for this" he spoke trying to keep himself calm

"Will let me just tell you she'll never be like me" she was practically yelling

And James just lost it "Yea she sure as hell won't be" and hanged

"Hey James, c'mon man your holding everyone up. Whats the hold up" James heard Lars coming closer and ran his fingers through his blonde hair trying to keep his composer together.

Lars finally spotted James who was facing a window "hey there you are?" and then frowned as he knew something was wrong. "hey everything okay?" but Lars knew he wasn't because his face was red and James looking everywhere looking like he was lost.

"Yea, yea" James tried to brush it away "everything is okay" he said with smirk and shot Lars a bad look.

Lars shook his head his head he understood what James was going through. He had gone through a divorce himself and it wasn't easy "Look James if you need to talk or just take some time off, don't be afraid to say so"

James pretended he didn't hear anything that Lars said and walked past him leaving Lars just standing there by himself. Lars shook his head if there was one thing that he hated about James it was his macho image and not wanting help from anyone knowing that he needed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Layla had to wake up early the next day to meet other clients that her wonderful manager Alex schedule her. So Layla was all over New York but there was one thing that was stuck in her head that she caught herself smiling to herself. But she didn't want to bring up her hopes at all...dinner with a guy is just dinner right? So at the end Alex scheduling all these meeting was defentily keeping her busy.

She opened the door to the room of her hotel and kicked off her heels off she then flopped in bed and closed her eyes.

"Hey!"

Layla almost fell off the bed but saw that it was Alexandra. "Wha- uhh how did you get in my room" and then laid down on her bed "you scared me" and then sat up

"So how did the show go?" and Alex sat next to Layla who was smiling

"Actually it went pretty well even though I was half naked" she smiled

"I feel like there is more than that now tell me all about it"

Layla smiled "Will I lost my portfolio th-"

"You what!" Alexandra looked ready to beat someone up

"Alex" and showed her portfolio which calmed Alexandra down "As I was saying I kind of forgot I left in a taxi"

"You kind of forgot" and Alex shook her head

"Yea will anyways...this guy was in the taxi with me and he return my portfolio and I'm going to dinner with him"

"Wait how did he return you your portfolio?"

"You know how you gave me extra passes for the show they where in the portfolio and he found them and used them to return me my portfolio"

"Wow that actually says alot of the guy, how does he look?"

"He's tall, blonde and blue eyes he's really good looking" she smiled

"and his name?"

"James Hetfield"

"Layla you're excited aren't you?" she asked abit concern

Layla took a deep breath she knew where Alex was going "I'm not going to lie I am a little bit"

"Layla I don't want you to get hurt"

"I know..." she spoke quitely

Alexandra knew that she had brought Layla down from her cloud.

"Layla"

Layla looked up and smiled at her

"I hope I wasn't that harsh to you"

"No" she smiled "It's just dinner right?"

"yea will do you know what you're going to wear?"

"umm something simple" and then she heard her phone go off.

She looked at the screen a new message from James and waited for Alex to go the bathroom to open it.

_It's James from last night  
>I hope dinner is still on for tonight<em>

Layla smiled and replied

_Yea see you in tonight_

And couldn't help to feel little butterflies in her stomach and pressed send.


End file.
